Security and surveillance systems have been utilized for years for both residential and commercial properties. Such systems may utilize a central monitoring system to detect when an alleged intrusion has occurred. For instance, the central monitoring system may be alerted when a motion sensor that has been mounted at a particular portion of the property detects motion. In some instances, the central monitoring system may transmit an alert to an operator's call center, or local law enforcement, that indicates that there may be a break-in at the property from which the alert originated.